


from zero

by yuggyun



Series: monsta x: college students au [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-06
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-08-24 12:41:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16640321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yuggyun/pseuds/yuggyun
Summary: in which hyungwon tries to understand his feelings for his club senior, wonho / fluff, a little bit of angst?





	from zero

**Author's Note:**

> this exists in the same au as changki from my previous works, so yes i guess i am forcing you guys to read my previous works hehe

"you set him up with wonho-hyung?" hyungwon asked jooheon, stroking jooheon and changkyun's pet dog, petunia.

"well, yeah. wonho-hyung is single and looking for someone. changkyun is single, and lonely..." jooheon looked away from hyungwon to his roommate, changkyun, as his voice faded out as hyungwon went deep into thought.

_i didn't know changkyun would be hyung's type. but then again, i don't know what is wonho hyung's type. do i want to know? why do i want to know?_

hyungwon examined changkyun who was carrying a pile of clothes in his arms. changkyun was looking from jooheon to the pink haired boy with a rather short stature seated next to the television, who coincidentally was minhyuk's roommate.

" **he**  became your blind date?" jooheon was pointing at the pink haired boy. hyungwon peered at the boy.  _they do look quite cute together... but why did changkyun go on a blind date with wonho hyung, if he likes that boy?_

"hyungwon-ah! quick, put petunia down and take the controller." minhyuk waved the controller impatiently, eyes glued to the television screen. "i'm going to start the game now." _  
_

"huh? oh, okay..." hyungwon placed petunia down carefully, watching her run away, tail wagging frantically.

_if changkyun can do it, i can do it too... wait, why am i even thinking like that? i can't burden wonho hyung like this. i can't let this happen again-_

"hey! hyungwon!" minhyuk yelled. hyungwon snapped out of his trance and his focus was back on the television screen. he realised he had been attacking minhyuk in the game.

minhyuk paused the game. "why are you killing me?"

"sorry..." hyungwon scratched the back of his neck. it still hurts.

minhyuk's eyebrows furrowed. "are you okay?"

"yeah, yeah..."

minhyuk raised an eyebrow. "are you sure?"

hyungwon opened his mouth, about to reply. instead, he tilted his head. "actually, why did jooheon choose wonho hyung of all people to go out with changkyun when changkyun likes your roommate?"

"how would i know? is that really the reason you are killing me in a co-op game?" minhyuk's eyes widened. "don't tell me we have another lover boy amongst us."

"what? no!" hyungwon shook his hands defensively.

"your reaction is too big for me to believe the words coming out of your mouth." minhyuk gave hyungwon a suspicious look. minhyuk started nudging hyungwon playfully. "come on, tell me the truth."

"i..." hyungwon spotted changkyun walking back into the living room with cans of beer. "uh... i'm gonna get some beer..."

hyungwon excused himself to the kitchen where he opened a can of beer and took a big gulp as he pulled out his phone from his pocket. he went on the online chatting app he frequents.

_wonho is online._

he placed his can of beer down near the sink. _maybe i could ask him about the date._

hyung-one: _hi, i heard-_

_no, no, that will make me sound nosy._

hyung-one: _jooheon told me-_

_he might get angry about the invasion of privacy and jooheon might ask me about it and then-_

"is that wonho hyung?" minhyuk had his head above hyungwon's shoulder.

hyungwon immediately moved aside, nearly making minhyuk fall forward from the lack of support. hyungwon hid his phone behind his back. "uh... who?"

minhyuk tilted his head to the side, with a smirk. "why are you texting wonho hyung this late at night?"

"i... uh... i mean, changkyun just went on a date with him... i just wanted to check if he is, uh, you know, home safely."

minhyuk narrowed his eyes. "uh huh... right. you are asking a incredibly fit and muscular guy who seems fairly capable of getting home this late, if he is home safely."

the longer minhyuk stared, the more uncomfortable hyungwon felt. "what is it, lee minhyuk? what is it do you want from me?"

minhyuk grabbed the opened can of beer on the counter and took a sip, his eyes sparkling with excitement. "the truth. do you like wonho hyung?"

"wh... what? why would you think that?" _i should never have asked that stupid question in the first place..._

"fine! i will just ask wonho hyung myself!" minhyuk tried to reach around hyungwon's waist and snatch the phone from behind him but hyungwon swiftly raised it up above his head.

"what are you being so defensive for?" minhyuk teased.

"i'm not being defensive!"

minhyuk raised his eyebrows, with an annoying smirk plastered on his face.

"what do you gain from this?" hyungwon asked, exasperated.

"sheer pleasure of watching my friends fall in love with one another." minhyuk paused. "and teasing them for it."

"i don't feel that way for wonho hyung..." hyungwon whispered. he could feel his cheeks burning. _couldn't you make it anymore obvious, chae hyungwon?_

"okay, how about this?" minhyuk folded his arms. "i will set you up with wonho hyung and we will see if he likes you or changkyun."

_yes! wait, what?_

"no!" hyungwon shook his head vigorously. minhyuk didn't say a word and walked back to the couch. "minhyuk... where are you going?"

"hm? nothing. just going back to my game..." minhyuk sat down on the couch, a little too elegantly. _i swear to god, lee minhyuk, if you-_

minhyuk reached out to grab his phone from the coffee table and was furiously typing on it. hyungwon wanted to run and grab it from him but he couldn't, or maybe he didn't want to.

"and sent!" minhyuk held his phone up in the air victoriously. "you are going on a date with wonho hyung!"

_shit._

"wait, what? what did i just hear?" jooheon asked. he turned to look at hyungwon who let out a loud sigh. "why is everyone confessing to their crushes today?"

"what do you mean **everyone**?' the pink haired boy asked accusingly.

"no one asked, kihyun," minhyuk said. kihyun glared at his housemate. minhyuk ignored him and diverted his attention to hyungwon.

"anyways, you will be going to the open mic night and-"

"i'm not going." hyungwon stuffed his phone into his pocket, his face expressionless but his heart was pounding hard against his chest.

"well, i'm dragging you there, whether you like it or not." minhyuk grinned. "anyways, as i was saying, before i was so rudely interrupted, you and wonho will have a cute little date while kihyun sings a love serenade to changkyun in the background."

"what?" changkyun and kihyun exclaimed in unison. they shared a moment of eye contact before looking away from one another shyly.

"minhyuk hyung..." jooheon placed a hand on minhyuk's shoulder. "you are a genius."

minhyuk grinned proudly.

"a genius at ruining people's lives." hyungwon collapsed into the couch and snatched minhyuk's phone from his hands.

 **min-moongie:** hi hyung!! hope i'm not disturbing you but would you like to pop by the music store for the open mic night this saturday?

_okay... this is fine... minhyuk didn't mention my name._

"but isn't it awkward for me since wonho hyung is going there when we just went on a blind date today?" changkyun asked. "and... you know..."

changkyun glanced at kihyun. kihyun stared back at him blankly. "what did i do?"

"you stole changkyun's heart." minhyuk chuckled.

kihyun scowled. "minhyuk, if you don't shut up..."

"i'm so jealous..." jooheon pulled his pillow closer towards his chest. "when will i ever find someone for me?"

"but you have me!" minhyuk tackled jooheon. jooheon struggled from the older's sudden attack.

hyungwon turned his attention back to the phone. it said, _wonho is typing..._

 _shit, shit, shit._ his hand was trembling. he placed the phone aside and took a deep breath.

"did he reply?" minhyuk was still clinging onto jooheon. jooheon had given up and laid limp in minhyuk's embrace.

"he is... uh... typing..."

"aren't you going to look at it?" minhyuk asked.

_are you fucking kidding me? no way in hell am i going to subject myself to such torture that you set me up to._

changkyun crawled towards the phone and grabbed it. "wonho hyung said okay and asked who else is going!"

"tell him it's going to be me and a surprise guest!"

changkyun typed obediently but stopped and looked up at minhyuk. "we don't have to mention that i will be there too, right?"

"do you want him to know?" minhyuk leaned his head against jooheon's.

"i..." changkyun chewed on his bottom lip. "i don't know..."

"i mean i don't see anything wrong in telling him that." kihyun said, shrugged. "if your conscience is clear."

changkyun looked at kihyun for a moment before resuming his typing.

"are you okay?" kihyun asked. hyungwon realised the question was directed at him. he glimpsed at kihyun who had a concerned look on his face. hyungwon just gave him a nervous smile.

_no i'm not and i want to crawl in a hole and never leave._

"he is asking about the special guest, hyung." changkyun said, showing minhyuk the message.

"tell him it's a surprise and to be patient." minhyuk gave hyungwon a cheeky grin. "you're going to be in good hands."

-

"come on!" minhyuk yelled. he was way ahead of hyungwon and he was bouncing excitedly, his hands in the pockets of his coat. "hurry up! we are going to be late!"

"can we just turn back? it's just a few blocks down..." hyungwon whined but minhyuk was too far away to hear him.

_what if he is there already? what do i say? hi, so basically minhyuk set us up and i'm supposed to engage in a hearty conversation with you about our feelings, or my feelings, to be exact._

minhyuk ran to hyungwon and grabbed onto his arm, dragging him towards the music store.

hyungwon saw wonho talking to changkyun from the glass pane and his heart skipped a beat. _what am i doing here, seriously?_

hyungwon tugged on minhyuk's sleeve. "minhyuk, i can't do this..."

hyungwon felt all choked up and he couldn't get his words out properly. minhyuk's bright smile fell as soon as he noticed hyungwon looking visibly sick.

"are you... okay..." minhyuk placed a hand on hyungwon's forehead.

"i..." _should i just tell him?  but... i don't want him to worry for me._

"what is it?" minhyuk's eyes were filled with concern. hyungwon felt compelled to blurt out everything that had happened, why he have stopped actively dating.

"i... i can't be seen with another boy... or... or have a boyfriend... not now... not out here..." hyungwon took a step back, looking down at his feet.

"what... what do you mean?" minhyuk tilted his head. "is everything okay?"

"my parents... they... they found out i was with this other boy... and they..." hyungwon's eyes welled up with tears. "i couldn't see him again... and he..."

"what did they do?" minhyuk grabbed onto hyungwon's shoulders. "hyungwon, look at me..."

hyungwon finally looked up and minhyuk's face was just a blurry blob in front of him. "is that why you didn't come to jooheon's house for weeks?"

"minhyuk?"

minhyuk turned around to see wonho, opening the door at the entrance of store. hyungwon kept his head down.

wonho's attention moved from minhyuk to hyungwon. "hyungwon?"

wonho rushed out of the store as soon as he realised hyungwon was not his usual self and minhyuk moved aside.

wonho tilted his head so that he could see hyungwon's face. "hyungwon-ah... are you okay?"

hyungwon wiped away his tears hurriedly, his voice cracking as he said, "yeah, yeah, i'm fine."

"no, he's not." minhyuk placed his hand on hyungwon's arm. wonho caressed hyungwon's head, letting hyungwon rest on his shoulder. hyungwon had hesitated before complying. his shoulder felt so warm and comfortable; hyungwon wished they could stay like this forever.

minhyuk let out an angry sigh. "his parents-"

"minhyuk," hyungwon snapped, immediately jolting upwards. "please don't."

"but..." minhyuk pouted.

"what is it?" wonho looked from minhyuk to hyungwon. wonho took hyungwon's hands into his. "tell me."

a lump grew in hyungwon's throat. he knew he had to tell wonho, or anyone, one day but-

"guys?" kihyun called from the entrance. "what are you guys doing out here in the cold? come in!"

wonho held onto hyungwon's hand tightly as minhyuk led the way into the store. it was dimly lit and filled with chatter despite the small group of people gathered inside.

hyungwon took a deep breath to calm himself down, sweat accumulating in his palms but wonho remains unbothered. hyungwon looked at the back of wonho's head as he was dragged along and it was as if the coldness he had felt melted at that instant.

they made their way to the stage which was at corner of the store, looking out to the streets. it had fairy lights and a sign saying "open mic night" hung on the wall. changkyun was chatting with the audio technician and as soon as he saw them, he went over to greet them.

"hi, wonho hyung..." changkyun said awkwardly. wonho smiled.

"uh, kihyun hyung will be performing in a few minutes so you guys can hang around..." changkyun's eyes shifted to hyungwon's and wonho's hands. "oh."

hyungwon immediately pulled his hand away. wonho turned to look at hyungwon, concerned.

"i will... er... go find jooheon." minhyuk scurried off. changkyun gave a nervous grin before going back to his discussion with the audio technician.

"why did you do that?" wonho asked. hyungwon could sense he was a little irritated.

"do what?" hyungwon mustered a smile. _i don't want to hurt you, or anyone for that matter._

"chae hyungwon..." wonho sighed. "can you tell me what is going on?"

"nothing is going on." hyungwon couldn't look into his eyes so he focused on the view of the busy street outside.  _i don't want to suffer like him... he had hurt too much._

"you always say that." wonho grabbed hyungwon's hands again. this time, he was rubbing hyungwon's knuckles softly. hyungwon tried to pull away but wonho was too strong. "you were crying minutes ago and now, you say you are okay? how can i believe you?"

 _i will be, if that means you will be too. god, why did i ever think this was a good idea?_  "i am... and you are hurting me..." hyungwon winced.

wonho let go of hyungwon's hand instantly. "sorry..."

"it's okay, and i am really okay now. i was just crying because..."

wonho's eyes were wide with anticipation as hyungwon tried to find a valid reason to be crying in the middle of the streets, in the freezing weather while minhyuk showed visible concern and nearly said what hyungwon thought he was going to say.

"because i was stressed. i have been getting a lot of assignments and i just suddenly felt overwhelmed."

"while you are making your way to a music store for an open mic night event to relax and hang out with your friends? yeah, that's realistic." wonho rolled his eyes. he went quiet and was peering at something from the side of hyungwon's shoulder. "who is that guy kihyun is talking to?"

_he's diverting the topic, thank goodness._

hyungwon turned around and saw kihyun talking to a familiar, tall, broad shouldered guy with a brown trenchcoat. "that's hyunwoo hyung. he's kihyun's co-worker."

hyunwoo was patting kihyun's back, while kihyun was taking deep breaths. hyungwon glanced at wonho. wonho was staring at them intensely, frowning.

_does he like hyunwoo hyung..._

"hello everyone!" jooheon's loud, cheerful voice over the microphone reverberated through the store. now, the duo's attention are focused on jooheon. jooheon made eye contact with hyungwon and hyungwon gave jooheon a wide smile and a thumbs up.

"so, welcome to our open mic night!" everyone in the store clapped excitedly.

"i am jooheon, your emcee for tonight!" jooheon bowed. some people were wolf-whistling. "we are so happy to have more people here this time, so thank you so much for coming!"

"now, we will be having three acts today and i will be introducing the first act! he has a voice of an angel, as my good friend had mentioned." jooheon looked to changkyun who had his left arm around his belly and the right arm propped on the left, his hand covering his mouth. he gave a small nod to the audience.

"this is his first public performance so please do give a warm welcome to yoo kihyun!"

the audience was cheering loudly as kihyun squeezed through the crowd to the stage. minhyuk gave him a pat on the back before kihyun stepped onto the stage. kihyun took the mic from jooheon. jooheon gave kihyun a reassuring smile and left the stage.

kihyun tapped on the mic before speaking. "h... hi, everyone."

"hi!" everyone echoed after one another.

"i am yoo kihyun and today, i will be singing, 'confession song' by got7." he looked to changkyun who was flustered. there was a short pause before changkyun realised what he had to do. changkyun gestured to the audio technician to start the song.

hyungwon watched and chuckled. he was envious but happy for them. he looked to wonho who was swaying to the beat of the song. wonho noticed and he looked at hyungwon, with a bright smile.

hyungwon just wanted to kiss him right there and then.

he really did.

so he did.


End file.
